


【盾冬】Sea of love-人鱼恋歌 -番外

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989





	【盾冬】Sea of love-人鱼恋歌 -番外

番外 上篇

自从Bucky生下一颗鱼卵，他的注意力就完全在养育自己的孩子上，对Steve倒有些不关心了，这让Steve多少有些吃醋。

这天，Steve忙完公事，回到住处，果不其然，Bucky正小心翼翼的抱着他的鱼卵宝宝在水池里游来游去，好像在让自己的宝宝适应水里的环境。

Steve走进来，Bucky只是抬头看了他一眼，然后继续在水里来回游动。水池里的金鱼们也井然有序的跟在他身后游着。

“喂，小人鱼，王子殿下回来了，你不去跟他说说话吗，他好像不太高兴的样子。”为首的一只金鱼提醒Bucky。

Bucky回头看了看Steve，发现对方果然正站在水池边直盯盯的看着自己，Bucky把宝宝藏进水草里，然后慢吞吞的游向Steve的身边。

Bucky的行为让Steve皱紧了眉头，最近他的小人鱼总是这样，完全不让自己碰宝宝。

除了宝宝刚生下来的时候Steve摸过一次，之后Bucky总是把鱼卵藏起来，每次Steve提议要看看他们的孩子，Bucky还总是一副不信任他的样子。

“Bucky，我们的宝宝好吗？”Steve一边问一边把Bucky从水池里抱出来，Bucky的鱼尾离开水面的一瞬间变成了双腿，Steve用披风裹住他赤裸的身体。

Bucky乖巧的点了点头，然后一脸期待的看着Steve，抓着他胸口的衣服，轻轻的叫了两声。

长期和Bucky生活在一起，Steve已经能猜到Bucky想表达的意思，这是他的小人鱼在对他诉说思念。

Steve一边亲吻Bucky，一边向寝宫走去，周围的女仆们自动让开了一条路。

“噢，王子和王妃殿下真恩爱，我们很快就会有新的小公主或者小王子了吧。”一条金鱼目送Steve抱着Bucky远去的背影，抹着眼泪说。

“那下次我一定要做教父！！”另一条金鱼叫嚷着，在水里扑腾起来。

“滚开！该轮到我做教父了！”

“是我是我！”

……

金鱼们七嘴八舌的争吵起来，幸好没人能听见金鱼的声音，不然一定会被烦死。

 

夜色逐渐变深，一丝弯月悬在城堡之上，人们都进入了甜蜜的梦乡，只有王子的寝宫还亮着一盏小灯。

Steve正抱着Bucky细细的亲吻着，他们刚经历一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，此时正躺在柔软的床垫里休息。

Bucky闭上眼睛，享受一般接受着Steve的亲吻。

趁着气氛刚好，Steve终于忍不住问出了自己心中的疑问。

“Bucky，宝宝什么时候能…孵出来？”Steve犹豫了半天，用了“孵”这个词。

刚听到宝宝的事，Bucky好像一下精神了，他疑惑的看了Steve一眼，然后摇了摇头。

Steve不明白Bucky的意思是不知道还是不想告诉他，又追问了一句：

“那明天，让我看看宝宝好不好？”

Bucky很干脆的又摇了摇头，这下Steve明白了，Bucky就是不想告诉他。

Steve有些不高兴，抱着Bucky的手臂收紧了一些，他赌气低声说道：

“你不愿意给我看我们的孩子就算了，我只希望孩子能正常说话就好。”说完，Steve闭上眼睛，装作睡着了的样子。

Steve的话刺痛了Bucky的心，不会说话一直是Bucky最痛苦的事情。他可以把鱼尾巴变成双腿，可以像人类一样走路，但他唯一学不会的，就是人类的语言。

因为人鱼没有声带，所以无论他怎样努力都没办法正常发出声音。

Bucky觉得好委屈，他抬头看了一眼睡着的Steve，轻轻发出一声呜咽。虽然Steve依然紧紧的抱着他，他却觉得躺在Steve的怀里一点都不如往日舒服。

Steve反倒没一会儿就进入了梦乡，白天的忙碌加上夜晚和Bucky的激情，让他的确有些疲惫。

 

第二天一早，Steve睁开眼时感觉怀里空荡荡的，他坐起来，发现Bucky已经不在床上了。

“这么早能跑到哪里去？”Steve自言自语的说，一边环视房间，确定Bucky真的不在屋里了。

Steve一边穿衣服一边问进房间送洗漱用品的女仆：“王妃去哪里了？”

“王子殿下，王妃在花园里。”女仆毕恭毕敬的回答。

Steve点点头，示意女仆可以下去了。

之后Steve的脑子里飘出一堆问号，这个小家伙每次都在自己起床后还赖床不肯起来，怎么今天这么勤快？

早餐时Bucky也没有出现在餐桌上，女仆说王妃殿下抱着宝宝躲在水底，谁也不搭理。

Steve对Bucky的反常一头雾水，只好去水池边看看他的小王妃。

此时，Bucky果然如女仆们形容的那样，抱着鱼卵，缩在水池底的角落里。

听见背后有声音，Bucky一脸怨念的回头看了Steve一眼，然后扭过头，继续窝在角落里一动不动。

看着Bucky的样子，Steve突然明白Bucky是在生气，气他昨晚那样说他。Steve无奈的摇了摇头，对Bucky生闷气的行为又好气又好笑。

Steve笑的是，Bucky的个子也算高大，他真的很纳闷这个小家伙为什么能把自己缩成那么小一团。

因为还有很多公文要批示，Steve决定不陪他的小人鱼生闷气了，他吩咐女仆们照顾好Bucky，就离开了寝宫。

可等到Steve晚上回来的时候，他万万没想到这个小家伙还在生气，依然保持着他早上离开的姿势缩在水底下。

Steve决定投降了，他支开女仆们，绕到靠近Bucky的水池边，慢慢蹲了下来。

“Bucky，跟我回房间好吗？”Steve微笑着，温柔的说。

Bucky气鼓鼓的抬头看了Steve一眼，然后一扭头，留给了Steve一个冰冷的后背。

看来他比早上更生气了，气的是Steve居然不管他就走了。

Steve叹了口气，一副被Bucky打败了样子，他低声请求道：“Bucky，我错了，你不要生气了好不好？”

Bucky没反应。

“我不该说你不会说话，我没有嫌弃你，我喜欢你这个样子。”Steve继续低声哄着Bucky。

如果有人路过，看见王子如此低声下气的样子，一定会吓一跳吧。

终于在Steve甜言蜜语的攻势下，Bucky这才将鱼卵藏到水草里，然后心不甘情不愿的游到Steve的身边，被对方一把抱起来拖上了岸。

Bucky呜呜的叫了几声，尾巴并没有变成双腿，正不满的甩来甩去。Steve知道Bucky还是不开心，干脆抱着他在水池边亲吻起来。

Bucky推抵着Steve的胸口，不甘心的被对方亲吻着。

感受到Bucky的小情绪，Steve无奈的咬着Bucky的嘴唇，强行伸进舌头，大力搅动Bucky温热的口腔，直到对方发出急促的喘息。

他的小人鱼脾气真是越来越大了，Steve却心甘情愿的这样宠爱他。不过，现在Steve要先好好审问他的小王妃，为什么不让他抱自己的孩子……

上篇 完

 

下篇

夜色如幕，水池里的水倒映着夜空中的点点繁星。

Steve抱着Bucky在水池边的青石板地上亲吻着，空气里夹杂着Bucky微弱的轻喘。暧昧的空气使月色都变得柔和起来。

“王子和人鱼在干吗？”小金鱼们从水底偷偷探出头来，看着岸上的王子把人鱼整个压在身下，身体奇怪的扭动着，人鱼的鱼尾还在不停的甩来甩去。

“我知道！”一条金鱼突然拍了拍鱼鳍说：“王子在给人鱼做人工呼吸！他一定以为人鱼溺水了！真是愚蠢的人类，人鱼怎么会溺水呢？”

正当这只金鱼在为自己的机智暗自佩服的时候，另一只金鱼猛的拍了他的鱼头说：“蠢货！王子明明在和人鱼制造小人鱼呢！”

“那万一制造出来的是小王子呢？”被打的金鱼不满的反击，一群金鱼纠缠在一起，水里又乱作一团。

可此时的岸上似乎比水里更热闹。随着Steve亲吻的愈加激烈，Bucky反倒不配合起来，他在Steve的身下来回扭动着，用手臂推抵着他的身体，鱼尾却不停的蹭着对方的胯下，直到对方有了明显的反应。

在Bucky湿滑的鱼尾上摸索了一会儿，Steve终于苦着脸停下了动作。

他支起身体，居高临下的看着身下的Bucky，脸憋得通红，低声说道：“Bucky，把鱼尾变回去…”

Bucky像听不懂Steve说话一样，一脸无辜的看着他，鱼尾故意拍打着地面发出啪啪的轻响。

“Bucky，听话，把尾巴变回去…”Steve的声音终于透漏出一丝按耐不住的焦急。

Bucky依然假装听不懂，像故意在惹Steve生气。

Steve知道Bucky还在闹别扭，只好停下动作。

他坐起来，耐着性子把Bucky抱进怀里，理了理他凌乱的头发，一边亲吻他的额头一边轻声说:“Bucky，我已经向你道过谦了，你在不开心什么呢？”

Steve的眼神很诚恳，在幽暗的夜色中，他的蓝眼睛格外迷人。

Bucky被看的有些不好意思，终于软下了态度，他看了看水里自己藏鱼卵的地方，又看了看Steve，一副难以启齿的样子，眼神中竟流露出自卑与自责的神态。

看来是因为孩子，Steve叹了口气，这段时间Bucky的反常也似乎找到了原因。

原来，人鱼的一生只能生育一次，而在他们为数不多的繁衍次数里，雌性人鱼会诞下大量鱼卵，雄性人鱼在这里选出一个最健康的宝宝培育，其他未被孵化的鱼卵会被丢到外面去，成为海鱼的食物。

这也是为什么人鱼那么珍贵稀有的原因。

可Bucky怎么也想不明白，为什么自己会只生下一颗鱼卵，他无时无刻不担心自己生下的是个不健康的宝宝，然后被Steve丢掉，这样他就再也没机会给Steve生宝宝了。

所以Bucky只好出此下策，干脆把鱼卵藏起来，不让Steve看也不让Steve碰。可随着时间的推移，鱼卵已经过了孵化期，宝宝还没有破壳而出的迹象，这样Bucky不免担心起来，难道自己生的，真的是个不健康的孩子？

幸好Steve白天的时候去了解了人鱼生育的一些知识，现在他对Bucky的烦恼也明白了八九分。看着Bucky愧疚的样子，Steve拍了拍他的背，又给了他一个安慰似的亲吻，说：“Bucky，别担心，让我看看宝宝好吗？我们可以一起想办法。”

在爱人的安慰下，Bucky乖巧的点了点头，翻身跳进水池里，把宝宝从水草里抱出来。

“喂，人鱼，你真的要把鱼卵给王子吗？”金鱼们看到Bucky的动作，不免担心起来，他们都知道Bucky的烦恼，纷纷劝阻。

“我相信他。”Bucky点了点头，义无反顾的抱着鱼卵游上了岸。

“噢…但愿王子不会把他吃掉…”最多嘴的那条金鱼喃喃的说，然后又被群殴了一顿。

 

Bucky犹犹豫豫的抱着鱼卵蹭到Steve身边，把这个圆滚滚的球小心翼翼的推到Steve怀里，又害怕又期待的看着他的爱人。

其实Steve也不知道该怎么办，刚才跟Bucky夸下海口说一起想办法，现在抱着这么个球也完全无从下手。

珍珠白色的鱼卵很沉，透过半透明的外壳，隐约能看到里面宝宝的轮廓。

Steve有些紧张，这毕竟是他和Bucky的第一个孩子，生怕有什么闪失。他一手捧着鱼卵，一手轻轻抚摸了一下光滑的表面。

里面的宝宝似乎动了动，Bucky和Steve都露出惊异的神色。

宝宝似乎很喜欢Steve的触碰，从外壳都能感受到里面的涌动。

Bucky终于露出了久违的笑容，鱼卵是否健康，取决于他们会不会对外界的触碰做出反应。

Bucky花费了大量的时间，却不及Steve的一个拥抱，早知道他应该早点让他们父子相见。

“你看，他好像很开心。”Steve看着Bucky，眼神中满是喜悦。

Bucky突然捧起Steve的脸，给了他一个火热的亲吻。

他实在太喜欢他的王子殿下了，好像没有什么他解决不了的事。

Steve用披风把鱼卵包起来，像包裹住一个婴儿，然后放进Bucky的怀里。正当Bucky一脸甜蜜的接过宝宝之后，Steve突然将Bucky和宝宝一起抱起来，向寝宫走去。

守夜的仆人们对王子和王妃的恩爱早就见怪不怪。

Bucky的鱼尾早就变回了双腿。人们看着王子殿下旁若无人的抱着半裸的人鱼走进卧房，都安静的让开一条路，然后帮王子殿下关好房门，便都散去了。

那颗鱼卵被小心翼翼的放在天鹅绒垫子上，上面还盖着丝绒毯子，就像里面睡着一个真正的婴儿。

大床上，两个人早就饥渴难耐的纠缠在一起，解开了心结的Bucky更热情主动的接纳了他的爱人。

Steve亲吻着Bucky，他想他一辈子都要沦陷在这条小人鱼的身上了。

床垫随着两人的动作摇晃起来，又是一个旖旎的夜晚。

Bucky是被一阵轻微的响动吵醒的，他不情愿的睁开了眼睛，窗外透进房间的亮光刺得他眼膜有些微痛。

Steve还压在他的身上，以至于他想翻个身都不行。被惨遭一夜蹂躏的下身有些麻木了，好半天才恢复一点知觉。

Bucky这才感受到Steve还埋在他的身体里，这让他有些不好意思，Steve竟这么插着他整整一夜。

现在，Steve依然睡得很沉，充满男性气息的喘息萦绕在Bucky的耳边，让Bucky忍不住又想窝在Steve的怀里接着进入梦乡。

这时，沙发上又传来悉悉索索的响动，Bucky忍不住好奇的从Steve的怀里挣扎出来，向沙发上看去。

一双明亮的眼睛和他四目相接，Bucky愣住了，刚才的睡意全都消失不见。

沙发上正趴着一个小婴孩，金色的头发和蓝色的眼珠像极了Steve，淡蓝色的鱼尾轻轻甩动着。

小婴儿用纯真的眼神盯着被Steve紧紧压在身下的Bucky看了好半天，突然鼻子一皱，大声哭起来。

这声音终于吵醒了Steve，他赶忙从Bucky身上爬起来，看着对方手忙脚乱的从床上跑下去抱起这个从天而降的小宝宝。

被Bucky抱着，小婴儿还是哭个不停，好像卯足劲儿和Bucky过不去。

无奈，Steve只好接过孩子，神奇的是，小婴儿一下就不哭了。

Bucky又委屈又依赖的看着他的爱人，Steve宠爱的把他和宝宝一起抱进怀里。

在小婴儿好奇的眼神里，Steve和Bucky的生活，又翻开了一个新的篇章。

番外 完


End file.
